Give Me Novacain
by ame shiroi
Summary: New story curtesy of Sumomo & I. Oneshot. Possible continuation. Uchihacest. Please review. More chapters?


Give Me Novocain

I own nothing, except for the concepts portrayed hereafter.

This is a oneshot, sequel is doable, possible, etc. Will see from reviews if a sequel is necessary.

Much credit to Sumomo, without whom, my brain would implode.

_He's raping me. He invaded my house and he's raping me._

I had to repeat it to myself over and over to make it convincing, but after a while, it sounded more like a question than anything else.

The act itself was already in motion; his hands had lifted my legs up by the knees to spread me and pushed my thighs up near my stomach after forcing me to remain stationary on his lap.

Then he was thrusting from behind. Imagine my surprise when I realized that after a time, the pain stopped. It gave away to an unreal satisfaction with every thrust up and in.

I didn't want to give him the pleasure of making a noise and I was scared to make any sound of protest in case he decided to make this experience more painful for me.

So far it had been an easy ride, especially for Itachi. He hadn't really hit me and even now he was being gentle.

So I just laid my head back against his shoulder and let him violate me.

The only sound in my dark room was our shallow breathing. He made no vocal indication that he enjoyed what he was doing, and I stubbornly refused to make any vocal indications either way.

But that was getting harder. Occasionally, he hit _the _spot. The spot that made my teeth clench, and sent my eyes rolling back in their sockets.

I went rigid and, finding nothing else to hold onto, I grabbed my brother's thighs, twisting the fabric of his pants between my sweaty palms. _"Ah!" _

As milky seed shot onto the floor, a gasp escaped me, then more. _"Oh, Itachi."_ He'd drawn out my orgasm by slowing down, but now he returned to his previous speed.

I couldn't take anymore. My brain was overloading as he continued to stroke that terribly wonderful spot. His hand lets go of my right leg and from a place outside myself, I watch him begin to caress my cock. I scream hoarsely, while that pleasure hits my system hard.

"Itachi, please stop," I begin to cry. "Stop, please. I can't take it anymore!"

His deep voice is soft and slightly strained, but calm. "Not yet."

My older brother drops my other leg and starts playing with my nipples. I bury my face in his shoulder, soaking his shirt with my tears. I still scream, loud shuddering wails that are the only way I can way to express the intense corkscrew Itachi has twisted into my stomach.

He keeps a steady squeeze-stroke motion with my cock, but his own thrusts in are getting gradually harder and faster.

I realize that I have started moving, not only into his hand, but also grinding onto his lap, both at a rapid pace.

The pressure of having Itachi inside me and touching me in so many places feels like agonizing torture. Eventually I can't handle the constant, pounding pleasure that seems to fill each cell.

I shake and convulse and at some point I realize that I'm holding Itachi's hand very tightly. "Please, please, please."

My brother groans quietly as his warm ejaculate fills me and the sensation makes me come again. "Uunnnnn."

I blacked out for several minutes after that. When I recovered, I found myself being wiped down with a damp cloth and then carried to bed.

In all this time, he hadn't dared to kiss me; that would've been too...intimate. Personal. But he leaned down and kissed my neck.

"Itachi." I said, as he walked away, "I'm going to kill you." I despaired at how much the words sounded like, _'Itachi, I love you.'_ And yet, somehow . . .

Without facing me, he said, " I know."

He leapt onto my window sill. I had to ask. Before he left, I just had to ask. Before he left me alone again. "Itachi?"

Red eyes flashed at me in the darkness, the only sign that he was there, poised to leap out onto my sill into the night. "Yes?"

Before courage failed . . .I gulped. "Why?"

The eyes lowered. He must be bowing his head. A deep chuckle lifted the hair on my neck and arms. "I don't dream of a woman at night, Sasuke."

Morning came too early for me. Much too early. I found that I was so sore I couldn't even exit the bed, never mind walk.

Naruto came by around ten. "We figured you weren't feeling well when you didn't show up for training. They sent me to check on you. So are you sick?"

My mind flashed back to my brother gently kissing my neck, Itachi wiping me down, and carrying me back to bed. "Very, very sick."

"Dude, you sound like shit." The screams that racked my body had left my voice convincingly hoarse. I heard, _"Oh Itachi,"_

"Thanks. You _look_ like shit. Oh wait, that's just your face. Never mind." _"Not yet."_

Naruto growled. " You can't be feeling too sick. You're still a bastard. Get better so I can kick your ass for that." _"Please, please, please."_

"Hm." _"I don't dream of a woman at night." _

Naruto grinned cheerfully and for some reason I found comforting. It was familiar to me, I guess. "Get well soon, 'kay? Sakura will probably come by later with flowers or something and fuss over you." _"I . . . I don't either. Dream of a woman. I don't."_

Then I shall miraculously make a recovery." _"The sooner you do, the sooner you can kill me.. If you don't, I will come at every night of the new moon."_

Naruto laughed. "See you later." _"And if my dreams never change? If I have always and will always dream of . . . __**not**__ dream of a woman?"_

"Hn.." _"Then killing me will become harder. Maybe even impossible."_

As Naruto left, I saw Itachi leaping gracefully out my window. _"Like the way I love you?"_

I guess I would have to find out at the next new moon . . .

'Sequel? No sequel? Love it? Hate it?' Review to make your demands, questions, derogatory comments or well wishes known. _–__Shiroi_

_Out of body and out of mind. Kiss the demons out of my dreams. I get the funny feeling that's alright.-Green__ Da__y's Give me Novocain._


End file.
